


forever yours,

by starrysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, hmm a failed relationship?, jongin is just mentioned briefly, not seho endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysehun/pseuds/starrysehun
Summary: There’s a lot that could change in five years.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	forever yours,

Sehun’s mouth goes dry.

_“Hello?”_

It had been so long since he last heard that voice. 

“Hyung…” He manages a word, his hands gripping the envelope he’s been holding. “It’s Sehun.”

The other side goes silent. Sehun even expects the other to hang up. He wouldn’t mind if he does. This whole thing is stupid anyways. 

_“Sehun?”_

Junmyeon has always pronounced his name so gently, no one ever sounded that fond when they called his name. He relaxes a little but at the same time, he feels his heart burn a little. The way it still sounds the same after all this time. 

_“How have you been?”_

Sehun inhales a breath and searches for words to speak. Would it be harsh to say he’s doing fine? Would Junmyeon want him not to be happy without him?

“I am happy,” he says, opting to go for the truth. “I have been in a relationship for the past three years.”

_Three years._ That is just half of the time they have been together. But Sehun sees a happier future this time. No insecurities, no more words he doesn’t want to hear. 

He doesn’t know why he gets anxious waiting for the other’s reaction. 

_“I am glad. Do I know them?”_

He’s glad for him. He says _he’s glad_. 

“He owns the studio I am currently working at. His name is Jongin. He… loves dogs.” He doesn’t know why he’s telling him that. “And uh, we are of the same age.” 

Junmyeon listens to him attentively. _“You have a reason to raise a puppy now.”_

Junmyeon isn’t an animal person. And sehun loves dogs. 

Sehun impatiently scratches the sealing on the envelope. He doesn’t know why it is bothering him out of blue. “How—How are you?” 

Junmyeon doesn’t take much time, _“You know how I am. I like working. I am working every waking hour of mine. I am happy too, I guess.”_

By now, Sehun has tore the envelope fully, revealing a letter. He sighs. “Hyung, do you remember the day we went to the observatory in _Cheongsan-do_ five years ago?”

The other line falls silent again. Longer than the last time. 

_“Has it been five years already?”_

“I got the letter today.”

_“Ah. Is that why you called me?”_

That is why. Sehun isn’t brave enough to call him and ask him how he has been without him. He wanted to. He had times he wanted to know how the other was doing. If it was because of the affection he holds for him or the guilt of leaving first, he would never know. 

“I wanted to ask you if I am allowed to read it.”

Ten years ago, on a fine summer day, they had an impromptu race to see who would reach the mailbox first, because they bought only one post-card. Sehun reached first with his long legs and he decided Junmyeon should write the letter for him because Junmyeon always struggled with love words. Sehun just wanted to tease him.

It was a slow mail-box. Their letter would only reach them after five years. 

The moment Junmyeon put the letter into the box, Sehun grew impatient and asked him what he had written. _“What’s the point of writing it if I tell you now? Wait five years and you can read it yourself.”_

Then Sehun had wondered how life will turn out for them in five years. He had thought of so many outcomes but the reality was so different from what he had in mind.

Back then he didn’t think he would be living with someone else that isn’t Junmyeon. Back then he used to think he could never live without Junmyeon. 

Back then five years sounded so far. But the day he can hold the letter arrived before he knew.

Only he left the person who wrote the letter for him.

He thought they could work it out; that love was able to overcome every little thing. But they had different visions and dreams, they saw life differently. They hurt each other a little too much. So Sehun took the first step away. He decided to leave first.

_“Are you asking me because I wrote it or?”_

“I don’t know I just…” he exhales a long breath. “Do you think I was selfish back then?”

_“You weren’t. You made the right choice for the both of us.”_

The weight on his chest lightens a little. 

_“I wrote it for you. You are the one who should decide if you want to read or not. It’s not like it would change a thing now.”_

When Sehun doesn’t find anything to say, he decides that is the closure he wanted. “Take care, hyung.”

_“You too, Sehun-ah.”_

Sehun lets Junmyeon hang up first.

He takes one last glance at the letter and drops it into the bin beside his table. 

Whatever the other might have written, it won't matter now.

to my sehun who is always patient with me,

you have no idea how much happiness

you brought into my dull life. life has been good

since i met you. i started seeing how beautiful it

could be if i have a person like you beside

me. i know we still have a lot to work on,

a lot of differences to accept and embrace parts of each 

other. when we get this letter, i hope we’ll be there.

i wish we can love each other and don’t hurt each

other while learning to love. i love you.

ps. i hope i can overcome my fear of animals

so that we can raise one.

forever yours,

junmyeonnie hyung

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be fluff :)


End file.
